


As A Hello

by Candles_93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, i love you prompts-as a hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: Fill for the 'How you say I love you' prompts, this is 'as a hello'Bellamy and Clarke go to different colleges, feelings happen.





	As A Hello

“Going to different colleges is a very normal progression for a friendship” Bellamy stated calmly as he packed more clothes into his suitcase.

“Will you stop being reasonable for like five minutes and just be miserable with me” Clarke pouted from her place lounging across Bellamy’s bed, not helping him in the slightest.

Bellamy sighed, stopping his packing and lay on the bed next to Clarke putting his arm around her, she snuggled into his side instinctively. 

“We always knew this was going to happen, you were always going Ivy and I was always going to stay close” He rubbed her arm and tried not to shiver at her breath fanning across his collarbone.

“You’ve always been around, I don’t know how to exist without you ten minutes down the road”

Bellamy chuckled, “Isn’t that the whole point of college? To expand your horizons and ‘find yourself’”

Clarke whacked him lightly on the chest, “Just promise me you’re going to stay in touch, and when you become some sort of hot shit on campus you’re not going to forget about me”

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh, leaning down to kiss the top of Clarke’s head. 

“In what universe am I going to be ‘hot shit’? But fine, I promise to text and whatsapp and snapchat and whatever else you want every day”

“And skype once a week” Clarke held up a pinky for him to wrap his own around.

“And skype once a week” He repeated dutifully. “Hey, what if you’re the one that becomes hot shit and forgets about me”

“That’s impossible, who would I possibly argue with better than you?” Clarke lifted her head up to smirk at him.

And Bellamy knew right then, that there wasn’t a single universe out there that he could ever forget Clarke Griffin.

\---

It was nearing Christmas break, the tail end of the first semester. Bellamy was exhausted and couldn’t wait to go back to his house and enjoy a week in front of the TV with his sister.

He still spoke to Clarke regularly, although it had been almost four months since he had seen her in person. But the promises they made during the summer were hard to keep. Schedules, and new friends and life just got in the way. They tried to skype every couple of weeks, and regularly sent snapchats with strange filters. He knew almost everything that happened in her life whilst at school, and he tried to return the favour. It wasn’t the same as lounging across each other’s beds and doing homework together. Or sitting at the same lunch table to bitch about classes. But for now it was enough, and in a few days he would be back in the same town as her and they could go get ice cream and complain about their professors.

He didn’t know what he was going to do when it was time to say goodbye again. The first time had been hard enough, Clarke cried, he cried, his sister pretended not to cry. It had been rough. Watching Clarke drive away it had been more difficult than ever to keep his feelings buried deep in his chest. He’d survived this long without telling her, he wasn’t going to screw it up now.

It was late at night, and he was going to be heading back home in just two more days, so he was finishing up a paper so that he could have more time to himself over the holidays. There was a knock on his door. His roommate had already left for home that morning, and there weren’t many people left on campus.

He opened the door to find Clarke, rosy cheeked and bundled in layers beaming at him. She was the best thing he’d ever seen. She opened her mouth to say something, but his mouth was working faster than his brain and he blurted;

“I love you” He blinked a few times, well fuck. Clarke’s mouth closed with an audible click, and she looked surprised for a second, before smiling again.

“I was hoping you’d say that” She reached out and tangled a hand in his shirt, pressing herself close and kissing him.

His shock only lasted a second before he realised what was happening and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Her lips were cold and she tasted like overly sweet coffee, but she smelt the same as she always had, and he knew he was home.


End file.
